mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:ConcreteSunshine
God tier nomination Hi CS, this is Revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a fairly established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles Revitalysis 22:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC)Revitalysis Jack Picture (woo) Thanks so much for making the bloody jack so you click bloody to see it! I made it transparent but just couldn't finda way to do what you did, lol kind of a noob to WIKIA but thanks again! :D : No problem, I thought just undoing what you did bc you didn't get the code quite right was unfair :) A good trick for editing infoboxes if you don't know wiki code that well (heh, I don't think many of us do) is to look at the code of a page that already looks the way you want yours to look. Like I got the tab code from the Snowman infobox, because it also has two image tabs, and copied the part of the code that started with "|complex = " bc that's where the image was in the Jack Noir code. It's just a matter of looking at existing code and copying the bits that do what you want. Also you can preview stuff to see if it looks the way it should, you'll get the hang of things eventually! Glad I could help! ConcreteSunshine (talk) 03:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ship war vandalism Nobody's right or says things right all the time, and it's been a few days of rough sleep and late night edits for me! I knew there was a better way to word it, but wasn't for the life of me able to articulate it. I'm just glad you didn't mean I was outright wrong, I was worried I missed an important detail when I first saw your edit summary! (When in reality I just explained the concept really sloppily) 07:43, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, I think I owe you an apology too, I'm jetlagged and wasn't in a great mood at the time and was more rude than I really had a right to be. I think I've just been annoyed at all the shipping arguments online lately, and davesprite having a crush without realizing it with a character he's barely interacted with sounded a bit too much like "they're in love and meant to be married forever they just don't know it yet" or something, the kind of stuff crazy shippers post. I missed that bit in canon, so it didn't make any sense until I looked back on it. But since I really just reworded what you said more speculatively I didn't have a right to be that harsh. Ship wars, man, they tire you out. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 11:25, July 23, 2015 (UTC)